For ACID (Atomicity, Consistency, Isolation, Durability) transaction semantics in (relational) databases, with UNDO/REDO information stored in BEFORE/AFTER images for atomicity (i.e., rollback capability) and durability, it is often problematic to process mass updates to the database as needed for ELT/ETL (Extract, Transform, Load) processes or for a re-load into an accelerator. Because writing log information can cause significant overhead, among other issues, especially if many write operations are outstanding, performing COMMITs frequently is recommended, which can affect the efficiency of the database.